


Adventures of a Mountain Nymph

by orphan_account



Series: Classical Pornography [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, BDSM, Brutality, F/M, Fake Resistance, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Nymphs - Freeform, Pornography, Smut, Voyeurism, Zeus - Freeform, nymph, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of Zeus and an Oread.<br/>(Reuploaded).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of a Mountain Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty graphic porn ahead c:

One of the endless days of eternity Zeus decided to descend into the human world. Hera, his wise but frustrating wife was particularly angry with her powerful husband, so Zeus - God of gods - wanted to stay as far away as possible from her. It did not help that her ominous presence seemed to reign even where she was not. But his main problem at the moment was actually the burning desire in his gut: Zeus needed to fuck. Something, someone, it didn't matter. His glorious member emanated a terrific magical influence over anyone but other gods. He sat glooming, twisting a curl of his long white beard between his fingers and keeping his other hand absolutely away from his crotch. He thought and hummed until he admitted that his solution, obviously, was to get out of wonderful Olympus and find himself a creature upon which to find relief to his situation.

It was another beautiful summer day under the warm sun among the imposing mountains for the young sweet oread Echo. She was relaxing herself by a small limpid lake, slowly singing to herself and enjoying her own fantastic voice. She bathed her calves in the fresh water, and lightly touched herself between her legs. She would sigh in between couplets and curiously watch her own exposed breasts rise slightly. Indeed, she had pulled down the upper part of her fluffy chiton down to her waist. She had just bowed towards the water as she suddenly heard a low husky voice grunt somewhere behind her. Immediately, she stopped her singing and froze in that position, her legs a fraction apart, exposing the sweet warmness that she had preserved unpenetrated up until this day. The male creature behind her stepped closer, and Echo yelped and rose, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning into a pleasant shade of pink. 

"Don't fear me, love.", the man said, and upon this she realized that voice could not belong to a mere mortal. But as she slowly turned to look at him, she could not listen to his command. Indeed, amid the flowers and trees of the woods she saw a tall naked man. He had wide muscular shoulders and incredibly toned arms and legs, a long flowing white hair and a curly beard. But what filled her stomach with dreadful terror was the long, thick and veiny cock that stood hard and terrifying between his legs. She needed only a fragment of the divine aroma that the member emanated to understand to whom the organ belonged. 

"Zeus?...", she managed weakly, as the god started approaching her once again. Zeus only smiled surly and put a hand around himself. Time seemed to dissipate into another reality, and Echo watched him get closer step by step, her eyes fixated upon his otherworldly blue ones. The magical smell of his cock turned the fear in her gut into something bittersweet, then into a painful need, then into a burning desire.

Oh, Echo had heard of the fantastic god and his sexual abilities. Nothing was more pleasurable than getting fucked by him, the other nymphs would tell her. Secretly, she always wished for Zeus to be the first to open her legs.

But now that the time has come and Fate seemed to have blessed her with this opportunity, she felt conflicted. The shocking size of Zeus' cock alone caused her apprehension. The older man was getting closer but Echo's body stood paralyzed, stuck between decisions. Should she flee this chance or should she submit to that deep desire that she had been trying to suppress with so much pudor? Was she finally ready or was it simply Fate challenging her determination to keep herself untouched? Oh, decisions! How complicated existence could be at some times, thought the upset nymph to herself. She then decided that she would not make this decision at that moment for she was too anxious. So she inhaled the subliminal air around her and let herself go. Her fleeting emotions would make the decision for herself, she thought. Then, she smiled mischievously at Zeus, turned away from him and dashed.

Zeus growled irritated to himself as he realized the nymph wanted to play with him first. He begrudgingly let go of his powerful member and sprinted behind the young oread. He did not need to put effort into running as he knew whenever he willed so, he would be able to reach her in seconds. Zeus wanted to satisfy the lively nymph by granting her this game.

And so the chase began. The young oread would rush in between tall blossomed trees, then she would hide behind a trunk and giggle to herself as she rested for a moment. The older powerful god would pretend to be unable to find her as he stood grumbling to himself about her whereabouts. In reality Zeus could see her, and he'd gaze at her soft perky breasts and her slightly plump thighs and smile to himself. Then she'd hurry away once again and the playful chase would continue.

They had just run out into a beautiful small field of flowers when the god grew tired of waiting. He rushed behind Echo and promptly caught her in his arms. The wanton young woman shrieked and wiggled but the incredible strength of Zeus' grip was invincible. Her pinned her to the ground, his strong hands on her arms and his legs between hers. As she panted, her breasts trembling on show for the god, she finally realized that this was what Fate had decided for her.

"Enough running, my dear love!", the god growled into her ear, and started kissing her deeply. Echo meaninglessly tried to wiggle out of his grasp once again but soon gave up and instead let her body relax. Indeed she could not hold back from moaning and kissed him back.

As they continued to kiss, Echo could feel Zeus' monstrous hardness slowly rub against her belly and her thighs. This made her moan even louder, for there was forming an uncontrollable wet hotness between her legs. 

Soon Zeus ended the kiss, leaving her gasping for more. The god had different plans though, as he stood up in front of Echo with a hand on his cock. The nymph got on her knees and looked up at him innocently, not quite understanding why they were not kissing anymore. But then Zeus placed a heavy hand on her head, and almost gently gripped her by the hair, making her gasp in fearful surprise. Echo lowered her big glimmering eyes down to the large cock right in front of her face and understood the god's wish.  
She could not help but attempt to annoy him with her games again, so she exclaimed "no!" and tried to push him back with her delicate hands at his strong thighs. She turned her head to one side then to another, feigning fear and disgust while the older man tried to keep her face in place. Zeus chuckled to himself and saw a glimpse of a barely held back smile on her lips, so he tugged at her hair even stronger and pushed his cock into her tightly shut lips. 

 

"Mmmpfh!", Echo did not want to submit, but Zeus kept rubbing the head of his cock on the red plump lips until he put two fingers on her nose and blocked her airway, forcing the struggling nymph to gasp. This trick gave Zeus the opportunity to stuff his large cock right into the untainted warm mouth of the mountain nymph. She gagged profusely and Zeus hummed to himself in satisfaction, looking down at the shocked teary eyes staring at him. He waited for her inexperienced throat to adjust to the intrusive length, and ran a gentle hand through her hair.  
When Echo seemed to master properly breathing with her nose though, Zeus wasted no time. He thrust into her mouth once, twice, three times slowly and steadily and then picked up the pace until he was mercilessly fucking the nymph's mouth. Tears ran down her hollowed cheeks and she kept moaning and gagging, while the god would occasionally grunt. 

 

Zeus continued to fuck her skull for a long while, for his stamina was endless, and this Echo would never forget. In that moment she could only think about the huge cock sliding in and out of her mouth, as something warm and wet seemed to leak from between her trembling legs. This almost preoccupied her, for she had never experienced it before, but she could not look down at herself for she was being held in place by a strong hand on her head. 

 

When time seemed to turn into an unrealistic haze, suddenly something terrifying happened inside Echo's mouth that made her eyes widen even more, and her breath to catch in her exposed bosom. Indeed Zeus stilled himself too, while his cock was buried balls deep in her mouth. This divine member pulsed several times and then released a hot bitter liquid that immediately filled up Echo's mouth and throat. Her first reaction was to try and free herself but Zeus' grip was relentless, so she instead forced herself to swallow the god's amazing and plentiful seed. She could tell this was giving Zeus much pleasure, since he was moaning deeply. 

 

When the stream of cum seemed to have ended, Zeus pulled his large cock out of Echo's mouth and let the gasping nymph rest. As she gasped for air Zeus pumped a few more strokes of cum onto her innocent not so large breasts, painting the canvas of her skin with white sticky lines of semen. 

 

But the God of gods was not done with the nymph Echo. He soon pushed her on her back down to the ground and grabbed her by the ankles. 

 

"Oh, Zeus! I am so afraid!", she moaned, but Zeus did not mind her playful words and opened her flexible legs as wide as she could handle. Echo whined very loudly at this, for her cunt was finally completely exposed to the invincible Zeus. The god chuckled at seeing that Echo was already wet by herself, but he still licked two of his thick fingers before sticking them without warning inside Echo's virgin cunt. She yelped and froze, her pussy tensing around the intrusion. 

 

"This is only the beginning, my sweet nymph...", murmured Zeus and promptly started probing at Echo's cunt. Her reaction was immediate, as she started arching and flinching at the troublesome digits.  
When she seemed to have stretched enough, he added another finger, then another and kept quickly sliding in and out. All that could be heard was Echo's weak gasps and wanton moans, while Zeus watched her melt under him.  
Zeus knew what would make her lose her mind, so he lowered his face above her cunt and started licking her and rimming her pussy with his strong tongue. At this, Echo mewled loudly and started squirming, but Zeus did not let go. He then wet his fingers once again and while continuing to eat the nymph's delicious pussy out, he slowly stuck two fingers into her asshole. At this point Echo screamed and then moaned powerlessly. The fingers in her ass increased in number, while the evil tongue was flicking around and sliding into her cunt relentlessly. 

 

This cruel ordeal continued for so long, Echo thought she was going to pass out. When a painful tight feeling started building up in her gut though, Zeus suddenly let go of her, making the upset nymph gasp as her holes were being exposed to the cool mountain air. But Zeus would never disappoint, as he readily gripped his cock and turned the obedient Echo on her belly. The nymph felt her ass cheeks getting stretched open, somehow expecting an intrusion into her wanting cunt. She was incredibly surprised when it was her tight asshole that got stuffed with the monstrous length of Zeus. She was so shocked, all she could do was stare into nothingness with wide teary eyes, her mouth gaping dumbfounded. 

 

"You like it, don't you, you little whore?", Zeus growled and started to thrust into her miserable hole.

"Y-y..yes...", the girl barely managed. He turned to the side and put one foot on Echo's head, to keep her down on the ground, while her ass was up in the air, getting ravaged by the biggest cock she had ever seen. While the god was punishing her asshole, he also started fingering her pussy. 

Echo could only scream and cry desperate tears at this point. The nymph knew she would never be able to forget this day, in fact, she thought this was the most important event of her life. The savagery that was being inflicted upon her holes continued for hours. At a certain point Zeus pushed her on her back and turned her waist on one side, continuing to fuck her ass, he took his fingers out of her convulsing cunt and put his rough hand around her throat. 

When this position bored the powerful god, he grabbed Echo around her thighs and sitting on his heels, he scooped her ass up in his arms and fucked her like that. The young woman's hopeless screams filled the air and attracted satyrs, animals and other nymphs who watched from behind the trees how Echo, the oread was getting fucked by Zeus himself. Indeed, the beautiful vision of her wide, crossed from the pleasure eyes, her tightly furrowed eyebrows, her tears covered face and her widely stretched asshole, dripping with divine cum and sliding on the most wonderful cock in the world was something that would be outrageously whispered about by the whole Greece for years to come.


End file.
